


Cat and Dog

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Cat and Dog

They killed the old woman at her door  
Beat her too hard for troublemaking  
In the bushes her cat stood and watched  
And did nothing at all  
Spiteful animal!  
Calculating and aloof  
How much better to be a dog  
To have bitten her killer  
To pine loyally by her body  
How terrible to be clever and alone  
To be independent of love  
Better to give our hearts freely  
Lest pride makes a fool of us all


End file.
